


Forever With the Devil

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: (Based on tv show Lucifer airing on Fox, but some aspects are slightly changed.)Lucifer's life is finally sorted out. He's working with Chloe, angels are not bothering him anymore, women are still throwing themselves at him... That is, until Maze calls him one day and shows him something on the beach.





	1. Chapter 1

„What do you mean?“ Lucifer talked nervously, turning his back to Chloe, so she couldn't hear the phone conversation he was currently having with Maze.

As he took a few steps away from her and started to speak in a more quiet tone, Chloe got curious. Since Trixie was in school and Dan was working, there was no one in Chloe's house except her and Lucifer. Silence surrounded them. The detective could only hear bits of the conversation, since she wasn't able to hear what was Maze saying.

She didn't even manage to see the distress and utter panic that covered Lucifer's face, since his back was facing her the whole time.

„...Yes, I-I...“, Lucifer sighed heavily.

That was the first time Chloe heard him stutter. If she didn't know better, she would even say his voice cracked a little.

„I'll be right there, don't do anything without me.“, he ordered harshly and hung up hurriedly.

Chloe approached him and put a hand on his shoulder gently. The fabric of the expensive suit was smooth against her soft hand. Her light touch made him turn around and look at her.

„Is everything okay?“ she asked.

She tried to cover up her shock upon seeing his pale, worried face expression and his anxious stance. He looked like someone sucked the life right out of him.

„I have to go.“, he muttered and quickly went to the doors.

„What happened?“ Chloe insisted, going after him.

Lucifer was near his car in an instant, ignoring Chloe's questions.

„You're clearly upset, you can't drive in this state.“, she said, taking him by the arm so he would look up to her. „Let me drive.“

„No.“, he answered briskly, his jaw clenching. „I have to go. _Alone_.“

Not bothering to return her gaze or even say goodbye, he turned on the engine and drove off as fast as possible. Chloe stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do, but then quickly got her car keys and went after him. For the first time since she met Lucifer, she saw him out of character, not being his usual, chatty and flirty self. Something serious must've happened and whatever it was, she wanted to help her friend. She wanted to make sure he was alright, the same way he cared for her when she was feeling miserable.

The whole ride to the beach, Lucifer's mind kept running through possible scenarios that could've led to this rather unusual turn of events. Niether of them seemed even remotely plausible. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what was he feeling at the moment. He just wanted to hurry, see if Maze was right.

But, she couldn't be.

Lucifer was convinced that this was some kind of a joke. A bad trick that somebody wanted to play on him. If that were the case, the Devil himself will make sure that he invents a new kind of pain for the creator of this twisted scheme.

L.A. streets were quite busy and the sunset was only a few minutes away.

And that meant Chloe could follow Lucifer easily.

Little did she know, he couldn't be bothered with humans right now. He was too busy speeding to his destination and dealing with something that meant a great deal to him. He was so agitated that, even if a dragon wrapped in tin foil chased his car this very moment, he wouldn't even flinch.

Upon arrival, he immediately spotted Maze, tapping with her heel while standing in one place, her arms folded under her chest. Her face was almost a reflection of Lucifer's; uneasy, anguished and almost horrified. The usual anger that illuminated her face was gone.

They were on the beach in a second, rushing towards a spot that Maze told him about over the phone. Niether of them were aware of the detective catching up.

The waves were splashing, hitting the shore a bit harder than usual. The night was setting and it was quite odd that the temperatue rose as they walked on the beach. The warm air surrounded Maze and Lucifer, standing a few feet away from what appeared to be a lifeless body spread out on the sand, clothed only in a tight, white dress, but now splotched with blood and dirt. It was enough to cover her thin and tall body, but not nearly enough to conceal the magnificent grey wings which were currently filthy, not shining bright like they once used to, also spread out onto the wet sand.

„The Queen...“, Maze whispered. „It's really her.“

Chloe was not far, so hearing the demon call a winged creature her queen made her more confused than ever. She knew about Lucifer, him being the Devil and all that, but she was almost completely sure she couldn't stand seeing any more supernatural and/or biblical beings. This was too much for her. Nevertheless, she remained still, probably even frozen in shock. Trying to pinch herself to see if she's dreaming didn't work.

What stunned her most was seeing Lucifer.

Again, she couldn't see his face, but she saw his shoulders tense under the dark suit. If she could see that tear which slipped down his cheek, she would've thought that she went absoutely mental. She wanted to reach out to him when she saw him falling down on his knees in defeat.

He couldn't move, couldn't run up to the body on the ground, shake her, yell at her, do anything in order to wake her up. His body was almost petrified from sudden grief and shock that overflowed him. Maze, feeling only a tad better, had managed to make a few steps forward and then kneeled down. She closed his eyes for a brief moment and bowed her head, feeling angry and frustrated, her teeth gritting. She yelled and punched the ground near the body, making sand scatter around. Chloe flinched at that, almost feeling scared.

A few moments later, Maze stood up. She kept her head high up like always, but this time in fake confidence.

Gazing towards Lucifer, who was still stiff, his eyes mournful, not removing his stare from the gorgeous face on the ground, she noticed another thing from the corner of her eye.

„Detective Decker.“, she said through clenched teeth.

„...What the hell are you doing here?!“ Mazikeen shouted, sending chills run down Chloe's spine.

Despite that, she stood up and walked away from her hiding spot, trying not to look so perplexed or scared. She was busted.

„Did you get her here?“ Maze turned her attention to Lucifer, asking in disbelief.

At that, he finally snapped himself back to real time and away from his thoughts.

Without turning around to face Chloe after he got up, he spoke sullenly and harshly. „Get her out of here, Mazikeen.“

The dark-haired woman obliged, walking up to the blonde while sending her the best evil glare she could muster at that point. In the same time, the King of Hell moved to his Queen. His hand went to her cheek, brushing his fingers lightly against her pale, soft skin. He could hear Chloe arguing with Maze behind him, but the voices of the two women quickly dissipated from his mind. He couldn't hear the waves crashing on the shore either. All he could think about, all he could focus onto, was _her_.

„Is it really you, my darling?“ Lucifer whispered, now taking her hand in his.

As soon as his fingers intertwined with her droopy ones, her eyes suddenly opened and she gasped for breath.

Lucifer could hear the waves again and both women stopped arguing immediately. They were all looking at the winged woman now.

„Lucifer...“, her voice was light, but croaky, it was like she woke up from a long slumber and her vocal cords were still recovering.

The Devil himself had teary eyes.

„I...“, her voice was wobbly too. „I love you...“

And with that, she was gone again. Her eyes closed and her head dropped on the sand, with her hands becoming limp.

„No!“ Lucifer yelled. „Come back! No! You can't do that again!“

Chloe shivered when she heard him yell like that.

She never heard his voice laced with so much pain, sorrow and indignation all at once. Maze let her go, almost pushing her away, and then went over to Lucifer, so she could help him. With shaky hands, they raised her up, being especially careful with her wings, while the detective still stood frozen in place. She didn't know the proper course of action in this kind of situation. That is why she followed Maze and Lucifer, carrying the woman to his convertible and settling her in the back carefully. They both ignored Chloe, hurrying into their cars so they can drive off.

„Lucifer, I...“, Chloe started.

But, he quickly interrupted her. „Whatever you want to say, don't. You were not supposed to be here, therefore leave.“

She could've sworn that she saw his dark eyes flash red for a second, but she brushed it off. Before she could think of anything to say, he drove off, his tires squealing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been days.

But, to Lucifer, they felt like years.

He was by her side the entire time, sitting on the egde of her bed, holding her hand, playing with the strands of her long, silver hair. Sleep was out of the question. Only once did he practically pass out from exhaustion and Maze didn't have the heart to wake him up when she came upstairs to the bedroom and saw him. He never looked so exhausted, miserable and downright depressed. He was experiencing the loss of _her_ all over again and Mazikeen understood how hard this was for him, so she left him alone. But, she still stayed pretty close, spending more time here in his vicinity than at her shared apartment with Chloe. She even managed Lux and kept it open every night because she wanted to make herself busy somehow. Truly, she wasn't the one to dwell on things, but this situation concerned her deeply.

Both her and Lucifer were just waiting. Counting down the seconds, minutes, hours, before she wakes up. Or dies.

Chloe came almost every day, but Lucifer was still mad at her. He had no strenght or will to fight with her, so he simply sent her off. He was disappointed that she refused to trust him. Chloe felt guilty, but for now, there was nothing she could do. So, she was also waiting.

And at this particular moment, she was waiting at Lucifer's door, already prepared for him to shut the doors in her face right after he opens them.

Only today, Maze opened the doors.

„What do you want?“ she was almost growling at Chloe.

„Look, I see how serious this whole thing is and I don't want to pry-“

„Well, too late for that, _detective_.“, Maze almost spit out the word. „He's right, you know. If you can't trust him, there's no point in you being here.“

„I know. It's entirely my fault. And I know that no matter how many times I apologize it won't make any difference...“, Chloe sighed, looking away from the bartender that was giving her a dirty look. „I'm just worried about him, Maze. I care for him. That's why I followed him in the first place.“

„Just let her in already.“, Lucifer's low voice was heard from the inside, somewhere behind Maze.

Chloe looked pleadingly at Maze, who hesitated.

Turning her head to look at Lucifer, she glared at him too. „I'm going to kick her ass for showing up here again.“

„Maze.“, Lucifer scolded her.

Finally, she opened the doors wide and allowed her to enter.

The doors to Lucifer's bedroom were opened and he stood there, leaned on the door frame. His hair was disheveled, face tired and he was wearing sweats and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Chloe had to do a double check, blink a few times, just to assure herself that's really the same person, or rather the Devil, from week ago.

„This doesn't mean that I've forgiven you.“, he said in a serious voice. „It simply means that you have annoyed me so much with your visits that I can't stand to hear you knock and explain yourself all over again.“

Chloe didn't say a word. She just took a few careful steps to him and pulled him in her arms, hugging him tight. He was taken back at first, but then accepted the hug, at the same time looking at Maze who rolled her eyes at him.

„Uhm...“, Chloe looked up at him as Lucifer pulled out of the hug. „How is she?“

Lucifer's jaw clenched. „Same. Half-dead. Half-alive. I don't know.“

They got into the bedroom. Lucifer sat on one of his usual spots beside his Queen and Chloe settled on the sofa against the wall, which was positoned near the bed on the right. She studied the creature laying in front of her, still baffled and not believing her eyes fully yet. She was covered with a blanket, neatly tucked around her body, but allowing enough space for her spread out wings. The bed Lucifer had was enormous, so the silver wings managed to fit completely.

„But...“, she started then stopped herself.

Lucifer looked up at Chloe. „What is it?“

She hesitated, but then spoke. „Aren't you... And all similar beings, uh... Immortal?“

He sighed. „We are. But there are ways to end everything.“

He took the cold hand that was resting on the soft sheets and held it.

„If my Father wanted her dead, then he would certainly find a way to do it.“, he said bitterly, the disgust he felt towards God, creator of everything, was fairly evident.

Chloe observed the way Lucifer was gentle with the hand he was holding, how tender he became around this winged lady. She wanted to ask so much, but also didn't want to push, since she learned this was a very sensitive subject. She was still learning about the whole Heaven and Hell thing and Lucifer never seemed too pleased when he had to explain everything in detail. Thinking about which questions would tick him off more, she chose wisely and braced herself to ask.

„Who is she?“ sounded like a light question, something that she was interested in most and something that, in her opinion, would at least provide an easy response.

Lucifer immediately tensed, not wanting to look at his friend. The entirety of his undivided attention was given to the silver-haired woman. He was thinking, maybe even remembering all those moments that the question rekindled. After a few long seconds, he let go of her hand and finally turned to Chloe.

„Chloe, I understand that you wanted to help. And that you're sorry.“, Lucifer spoke and Chloe almost shuddered. He's going to push her away again.

„But...“, Lucifer sighed. „This is not the time and ultimately, this is none of your business. I don't feel like answering your questions nor do I feel like playing detective. Please let yourself out.“

Chloe nodded, not knowing what to say. She stood up, comtemplating whether to say goodbye or not, but quickly decided against it. She was not wanted here. At least not at this time, she was sure of that. She got out of the bedroom and slowly closed the doors. Maze was sitting on the couch, her legs on the table, a drink in her hands.

„Maze?“ Chloe walked up to the couch.

The demon glared at her. „What do you want now, detective?“

„I want to know who that woman is.“, Chloe said firmly, hoping that Maze would actually tell her something, altough there was a slight chance for that.

Maze took a sip of her drink. „Didn't Lucifer tell you?“

„...No.“

„Then it's not my place to tell.“, Maze shrugged.

„I heard you called her the Queen...“, Chloe said carefully. „Why is that? Is she some kind of angel?“

Maze just sat in silence, not even looking at the detective. Rising her glass up to her lipstick-painted mouth, she took a large sip of the liquor and gulped.

„What makes you think that I would call an angel a Queen?“

„So...“, Chloe tiptoed around her words, being careful. „She's not an angel?“

Maze remained silent.

„I can see that she means a lot to Lucifer.“, Chloe stated the obvious. „Were they... Together?“

„You just won't drop this, will you?“ Maze stood up abruptly and came face to face with Chloe, now giving her the demon's usual threatening look from up close.

„I won't leave this alone until I find out what happened.“, Chloe didn't seemed fazed by Mazikeen. „I'm an investigator, remember?“

 „Ugh.“, Maze rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. „You're such a pain, Chloe.“

She went to grab a bottle and a glass. After pouring the whiskey, she handed one glass to Chloe, which she gladly took.

Then, Mazikeen sighed. „Look, I'm not sure what happened between them before they got to Hell, all I know is that she wasn't like me. Or him.“

She glanced at the blonde and then took a sip of her drink. „She was a different kind of scary. And she was amazing.“

It seemed that Maze talked with adoration in her eyes, remembering the old days. Remembering the time when she was in Hell, by the King's and the Queen's side. Maze wasn't so keen on telling all this to Chloe, but she had to admit, the blonde became her friend. She grew on her. Lucifer wasn't in the right place now and Chloe deserved to know why, no matter her stalking on the beach.

„In Latin, her name is Belua.“, Maze told her.

„Belua?“ Chloe repeated, not knowing is she said it right. „It's a beautiful name.“

A grin came in response. „It's Latin for monster, or beast, even.“

„Oh.“

„Over a short period of time, everyone started calling them the King and Queen of Hell. Nobody dared to mess with them.“, Maze downed the rest of the liquor fast. „Well, at least until they both started to plan to get on Earth. She could do that easily, since she was allowed to travel from Heaven, Hell and Earth. But, Lucifer... He had to give up his wings and his throne. He had to disobey his Father and leave his job.“

She looked at Chloe warily, unsure about continuing, but the blonde had devoted her all her attention. Setting the glass down, Maze shook her head.

„Don't ask any more questions, Chloe. Lucifer could get mad at me for telling you this and I honestly don't want that kind of trouble.“

„Mazikeen... Please.“, Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. „Don't tell me you're actually scared of him?“

She spoke through gritted teeth. „I'm not scared. Just leave it.“

„So, who left who?“ Chloe insisted, ignoring Maze's glares again.

„Nobody left anybody. They were inseparable.“, she corrected and the detective looked taken back.

Was it really possible that Lucifer was tied up with only one woman? Was it possible that he was in a monogamous relationship? That was an insinuation that baffled her most at this point.

„The angels came, completely devoted in stopping their plans. Somehow they managed to take the Queen away.“, Maze was almost whispering. „They wanted to use her as bait to control Lucifer and make him stay in Hell. Then...“

Chloe didn't push this time, she knew that Mazikeen will speak after her heavy exhale. „...She fought back. And got herself killled.“


	3. Chapter 3

As she relaxed on the couch, Mazikeen could hear faint sounds of conversation coming from Lucifer's bedroom. She wasn't bothered by it at first. But, upon realizing that she wasn't hearing solely his voice, she practically jumped up and ran off to the doors of the bedroom, opening them rather abruptly.

The sight startled her. Lucifer, engulfed into a hug of feathers.

The wings which spread around his body almost covered him completely while he was sitting down on the bed. They were silver grey, the same colour as her hair. Her eyes were closed as she hugged him tightly, clinging to him like her life depended on it, but you could clearly see she was very much alive, unlike the last couple of days. A tear slipped down her cheek but quickly dissipated into thin air. Her wings seemed to grip onto Lucifer's back and he seemed to be relieved by this action.

„Queen...“, Maze repeated the same word she uttered when she saw her lying on that beach.

That's when they both turned their attention to the demon who entered the room, breaking the embrace only slightly, their hands still holding onto each other.

„Mazikeen!“ the Queen cheered, immediately standing up.

Her feet were wobbly and if Lucifer hadn't taken her arm and helped her balance herself, she would fall down.

„Careful, love.“, Lucifer said quietly, but in a rather harsh tone, like he was scolding a child. „Why are you already standing up? You should be-“

„Oh, hush.“, she chuckled lightly and let go of his arm when she steadied herself.

As she walked towards Maze, who was still standing in one place by the doors, the feathers on the tips of her wings started to appear invisible. The other silver feathers around followed almost in an instant, like a wave of electricity was flowing through her wings, then rapidly disappearing and turning off all the lights.

By the time she hugged Maze and greeted her properly, her wings were gone, merely hiding actually, until she decides to bring them visible again.

„My Queen... I...“

„No need for the aristocratic titles.“, she said in a perfect British accent whilst smiling. „For a lack of a better name, you can call me Belua. After all, we're all together on Earth now.“

„Belua.“, Mazikeen flashed a smile, one that seemed too gentle and uncharacteristically honest for the demon.

„I've missed you, Maze.“, she glanced at her whole body. „I quite like your human form. You look badass. And hot.“

Maze grinned as Belua winked at her. „You don't look so bad yourself.“

Lucifer cleared his throat and the women looked at him. „Ladies? Could you exchange pleasantries a bit later?“

The demon suppressed a laugh at the Devil's eagerness. „Sure. I'll leave you two alone.“

Maze turned around, already halfway closing the doors, but then stopped.

She smirked. „I'll go out, so you'll have plenty of room for yourselves. Still, don't be way too loud.“

Belua shook her head laughing as Maze closed the doors behind her. „I missed her dirty jokes.“

„What about mine?“ Lucifer's smile was wide.

„You know I can't resist your cheeky remarks and questionable humour.“, she laughed again, putting her hands around his neck and through his dark hair.

He laughed at her joke too, smoothly running his hands around her waist and resting them on her lower back. The Devil observed her silently, seemingly not knowing what to do with the amount of happiness that overflowed him.

„I can't even begin to describe how much I've missed you in these last couple of years, Bel.“, his voice was serious, almost like he was in pain. „It seemed like time passed even slower here on Earth when I was without you than it would normally pass in Hell.“

„Luce...“, she rested her head on his strong torso. „I love you.“

„I love you too, darling.“, he kissed the top of her head gently.

They stayed like this for awhile, simply enjoying each other's presence. Their bodies were clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.

„What happened to you after I came to Earth?“ he asked, curiosity eating him out. „I waited for you at our meeting point... But, then I found out you were taken away and...“

His voice was gentle, slick like honey, and Bel was amazed by it. A few years without him really took a toll on her, so she was eternally grateful for being in his arms again. Lifting her head up and seeing the regretful look on his face almost sawed her heart in two.

„They wanted to send you back to Hell.“, her voice was already wavering at the mention of their separation. „I wasn't sure if you would return or not...“

„Of course I would!“ he cupped her cheeks with his hands. „They had you! I... I had to do something! I would've returned and they would've let you go then. But, I was too damn late...“

She shook her head. „I didn't want you to get back to Hell just to save me. So... I kinda faked my own death. That way, they couldn't control us anymore.“

There was a moment of silence.

„What?“

„It was...“, her eyes were watery. „I had stupidly underestimated my injuries. I thought I'll have enough strength to run away once they're gone, but... I almost died. Most of the time I was gone, I was in... In this state similar to hibernation, trying to fix my body, trying to recover.“

She sniffed and his jaw clenched.

„Luce... It was agony.“, her voice cracked.

„Shhh... It's okay now, love.“, he hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

„All this time...“, she sobbed. „I thought that they went after you, that they didn't let you stay here, on Earth. I...“

„Love, don't worry.“, he kissed the top of her head. „I won't let them take you away from me. Not anymore.“

She pulled away, wiping away her tears. „I'm sorry, I'm staining your shirt.“

He brought her closer. „I don't care about the bloody shirt.“

„I'm done with crying.“, she shook her head, trying to chuckle, but she sniffed instead. „You're here now and that's all that matters.“

Lucifer smiled. „So, what do you want to do now? Since we both finally made it to the mortal world?“

Bel laughed. „I want to catch up on all the movies I missed out on.“

„Sounds like a plan.“, he nodded and went over to the kitchen. „We'll order food, grab some wine and watch movies.“

„Actually, let's save that for later.“, she said, walking around and observing the furniture. She was either unconscious or sleeping while she was here, so she didn't see the penthouse, only the bedroom. „You have to take me on a tour, I have to see this whole place.“

Her fingers trailed on the edge of the beautiful piano he had in his flat. She always liked to play.

He grinned. „Well, we can start the tour with the club downstairs.“

„You have a club?“ her eyes were wide.

„Indeed I do.“

„Damn. I didn't even have a flat when I spent my time on Earth.“, she muttered as she followed him to the elevator. „You have an _elevator_ in your home?“

„Are you going to point out every single item in the building?“ he smirked, looking at her stunned gaze and utter surprise on her face. He couldn't help but be amazed at how adorable she was.

„Shut up, Richie Rich.“, she countered and nudged his shoulder.

They both chuckled at each other as the elevator doors shut and took them down. As they came into the club, Lucifer made his way to the bar to pour both of them drinks, while Bel went sightseeing.

Right as he came to the bar, he heard her squeal. _„You have two freaking pianos?“_


	4. Chapter 4

„Darling, where are you?“ Lucifer called out as he entered his penthouse.

„Bedroom.“, she answered sleepily.

„Excellent.“, he smirked. „Right where I want you.“

She chuckled as he came into the room. After quickly tossing away the blue folder he was holding and then eagerly jumping on the bed, he put his hands on each side of her on the warm sheets. She started to laugh at his playfulness as he brought her tightly into his embrace and rolled them on the bed.

„What has gotten into you?“ she was still laughing at him, mouth spread wide and her white teeth showing.

An eager kiss on her lips was the response. She didn't mind at all. Wrapping her hands around him, she marvelled at the fine fabric of his suit, so smooth to the touch. He deepened the kiss, now resting his hands on her waist. It seemed like they would savour the moment a bit longer, but he pulled away.

„I have to show you something.“, the excitement in his voice made her snigger.

He's sometimes so playful and child-like, his eyes so soft and bright from the wide smile, it's hard for her to accept everyone perceives him as evil. She cherished those moments he looked carefree and joyful, simply because they were so rare. She didn't see him as the Devil, she saw him as a being like every other, as someone who tried his best despite everything.

„What did you bring me?“ she smiled.

Lucifer took the blue folder and opened it. When he sat down on the bed, she hoisted herself up and looked at the neatly folded papers.

„Congratulations.“, he smiled. „You are now a legal mortal and a resident of L.A. And also...“

He went through some papers and took one that he was looking for. She read it hastily, not having a clue as to what could be so important.

Her eyes went wide and her smile was huge.

„I'm your wife?“ she chuckled again and felt a jolt of thrill and affection surge through her.

She was excited about living this life with him.

„As I said...“, his smirk was huge. „Congratulations, darling.“

Her hands immediately went around him, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

„I honestly do not want to know how you did this...“, she laughed slightly, pulling away. „But, I'm glad you did.“

„The less you know, the better. You'll know nothing if we ever go to jail.“, he giggled and she rolled his eyes at him.

„Every woman's dream is to hear those words right after she's given a marriage certificate.“, she joked too, returning the paper in the folder.

He put the folder in a drawer near the bed and then sat next to her. They smiled, looking at each other's eyes.

„I have something else for you, mrs. Morningstar.“, they both grinned at the way he addressed her.

„Oh!“ her eyebrows rose in surprise. „I just got a surname. Does it really get any better than that?“

„Better than getting _my_ surname?“ he shook his head. „I sincerely doubt it.“

Lucifer's hand went to the inner pocket of his jacket. Belua looked at him intently until he pulled out a dark box. It was small and a velvet one, which meant that jewellery is inside. He put the box in her hand and opened it, revealing a beautiful, yet simple engagement ring. She stared at the diamond ring, mouth agape.

„It's...“, she looked at him and then at the ring, happiness spreading on her face. „There's no word for it, it's absolutely stunning. Thank you, Luce.“

He took the ring and her hand, so he could put it on.

„Aren't you supposed to be down on one knee?“ she bit her lip, suppressing a laugh as she teased him.

„Don't push it, love.“, he responded with a content smile.

The ring fit perfectly on her finger. Lifting her hand to see it a bit better, her smile got even bigger, if that was even possible.

„You're so clingy.“, her smile was smug now. „You actually got married to me without even asking.“

„Well, I am the Devil.“, he got closer to her face, so she could feel his breath on her cheeks. „I don't need to ask. I always get what I desire.“

„That's what you think.“, she whispered in his ear, making his earlobe tickle and then pulled away from him.

„I just thought... I needed to sort out your papers, I mean, now that you're here you...“, he started to explain, actually looking a bit unsure, but she interrupted him by pushing him down on the bed.

Her smirk was devilish. „I'm just teasing you.“

„I know you are.“, he rolled them over, making her squeal because she wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

„Besides, we were practically married.“, he said confidently, hovering on top of her. „In Hell, that is.“

She snorted. „There's no marriage in Hell.“

„I'm just saying... If there is, we would be married.“

She gave up, sighing theatrically.

„So, I have a husband now.“, her smile was huge. „And I didn't even get a big, flashy wedding with a princess dress and flowers everywhere.“

„Do you want a big, flashy wedding with flowers everywhere?“ he raised his eyebrow, eyeing her.

„Not really.“, she chuckled.

„Excellent.“, his hands wrapped around her and he discreetly settled between her legs. „So, now we can move on to more important things.“

„Which are?“ she asked as she put a hand through his hair, pulling him closer.

„Well, we need to consummate our marriage.“, his hands slipped under her shirt and he kissed her neck softly.

„Do we?“

He hummed in approval against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She almost forgot the sensation she felt in a human body. The desire, lust. Being with Lucifer again woke up that passion and she was eager to continue this.

„We have to follow the human rules now, right?“ she chuckled and he did too, before their lips clashed together.

She managed to take off his suit jacket without breaking the kiss and she just started with unbuttoning when they both heard the doors slam shut. They broke the kiss, both sighing.

„Are you ready to party?!“ Maze yelled and entered the bedroom just as Lucifer was buttoning up his shirt.

„Oh.“, she smirked. „Sorry to interrupt.“

Bel got up, fixing her hair and smiling. „Right. I need to get ready.“

„Ready for what?“ Lucifer asked, looking both at Maze and Bel.

„Maze and I are going out.“, she smiled. „I haven't been out in years! Quite literally.“

He frowned. „I thought we were going out this evening.“

„Just because we're married, doesn't mean you get to keep me only to yourself.“, she smirked.

„Wait, you're married?“ Maze got into the conversation. „When did that-“

„Yes, it does!“ he objected, ignoring Maze's revelation.

He stood up and went over to Bel, who's back was facing him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body. Kissing her jaw, he kept her close to him. She turned around, deciding to deal with him first and then pick her outfit.

She pecked him on the lips, her hands resting on his strong torso. „It's girls night.“

„Well, I don't mind being in a girl sandwich.“

Punching him on the arm, she went to the wardrobe. „Stop it. You're terrible.“

„Thank you.“, he flashed a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

„Good morning, detective.“, Lucifer smiled and Chloe turned around, her mouth wide open in surprise as she stared at him.

„What the-“, she stopped herself, shaking her head in disbelief. „You were gone for almost three weeks! I get no explanation from you whatsoever after what had happened that night...“

She looked around, trying to see if anyone was listening and then continued. „...And now you just show up here and pretend like nothing's wrong!“

„Yes, well, what would you like me to do?“ he asked, one of his usual cocky smiles still on his face.

„Explain yourself.“, she folded her arms beneath her chest angrily.

„What do you want me to explain?“ his smile faded and he looked at her curiously, tucking his hands in his pockets.

„Well, first of all, why aren't you telling me anything about that... Woman with wings? Is she an angel?“ Chloe spoke in a hushed tone, but the irritation in her voice was evident.

She didn't get any answers and Lucifer pushed her away without a second thought. Obviously, she was mad that he was acting so rude towards her. He seemingly had control over everything; whether or not they're going to talk or meet, whether or not he's coming to work. It hurt her that he didn't trust her enough to confide in her. It also hurt that he didn't speak to her about the things that were clearly important to him.

„Well, would you look at that. What a turn of events this is!“ he scoffed. „Don't think I've forgotten how you followed me without my knowledge and-“

„I already told you, I did it because I care about you, Lucifer!“ she rolled her eyes and shook her head. „And what about you?“

„What about me?“

„You've been avoiding me, not answering my calls and you honestly think that you can just come here and pretend like nothing's changed?“ her voice got a little higher, because she started to feel more furious. And more hurt.

He sighed heavily. „What do you expect me to do now?“

„You can still work with me if you tell me everything.“

„What do you mean by 'everything'?“

„You know what I mean.“, she answered hastily. „Who is she? What is she doing here? How did this happen?“

„Yes, I get the point.“, he seemed exasperated also. „I'll tell you everything you want to know.“

„Good.“, she eyed him carefully, contemplating if he was toying around with her, or if he actually accepted her terms this quickly.

„Now, shall we get to work?“ he asked with a small smile and walked past her to the crime scene, before he even got a response.

The rest of the day was pretty ordinary, if you could even say that in order to describe a day spent with Lucifer. Chloe was being her usual, professional self while Lucifer was being his usual, flirty and distracting self, but also quite helpful. They were still a bit mad at each other, but they succeeded in making plans for this evening. Chloe, Dan and Trixie were having a family dinner, but she also invited Lucifer and Belua to join, so Chloe could get to know her better and finally find out what this winged lady is all about.

When Lucifer called Bel to let her know about the dinner invitation, she gladly accepted. After all, she was a bit curious about Chloe too. Since Luce was working, she saw this day as an opportunity to go shopping, so she doesn't have to borrow Maze's clothes anymore, or even take one of the dresses that Luce somehow had in his closet. She didn't understand where did the few dresses come from, because they didn't look like something Maze would wear.

Well, either way, she shrugged it off and went to spend some money. So, when Lucifer came to pick her up, she had already been dressed and ready to go. She wanted to wear something comfortable, but also something that would make her seem fashionable in the human world. So, she picked out a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans, a simple red, plaid shirt and a leather jacket paired with leather ankle boots. In addition, her wardrobe was now filled with various articles of clothing. One of the things she actually adored about the human world, other than food, liquor and cars, were clothes.

„You look gorgeous, love.“, Luce commented and pecked her on the lips.

He came to pick her up so they could head over to Chloe's place.

„Thank you. Shall we go?“ she asked, smiling. „I'm quite interested in this woman you're working with. Maze described her as a very brave, noble human.“

„She is. Listen...“, his face was serious now. „Something's been bothering me lately and...“

„What is it?“ Bel was worried already, urging him to explain.

„I... I haven't really told how my life has been different since you've been gone.“

„Do we have to go down that road? I mean, I don't want to cry again and-“

„We have to. We really do.“, he whispered.

She wasn't exactly sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

„What is it you want to talk about then?“

He took her to the living room, motioning for her to sit down. She felt even more anxious at that point, because she could see by his face this was something big. This wasn't just some 'I missed you dearly' kind of stuff.

It took him awhile, but he told her everything. About his drunken nights with ladies, sometimes several of them at once, about his rather promiscuous behaviour, his transient relationships... Everything. He couldn't stand to look at her face, which was a mixture of absolute rage, misery and terror all at once. She couldn't help but feel betrayed.

When he finished, he remained in one place, waiting for her response.

„Say something.“, he was almost pleading, which was unlike him.

„What do you want me to say?“ her jaw was clenched after she spoke and her eyes looked tired.

„I expected you to kick me, honestly. At the very least.“

„No, it's quite alright. I'm not mad.“, she said in an even tone. „At least that explains the dresses in the wardrobe. I had my suspicions as to why they're there.“

Lucifer was absolutely baffled. „Really? You're not pissed at me?“

„I have no right to be mad.“, she stood up, going to the elevator. „You thought I was dead.“

Luce flinched at what she said, but followed her nevertheless as she continued talking. „Why wouldn't you be allowed to sleep with whoever you wanted?“

She merely shrugged at her own words and turned to him.

He didn't know what to say. But, after a few seconds he composed himself. „Why do I get a feeling I'm not off the hook yet?“

Belua didn't say anything. He knew very well that she was hurt. Only, she was being stubborn about it and not expressing it. Of course she would be mad, he would be too.

„You're not telling me something. I know it. I can feel it.“, Lucifer stepped towards her.

Bel sighed in annoyance. „You're right.“

„...Don't try to hide it, I know-“, he stopped himself. „Wait. ... What? Did you just say that I'm right?“

She nodded. „Yes.“

„What is it then?“ he took her hand in his, but she pulled it away.

„Can we talk about this another time?“ she asked, sighing. „I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for dinner right now either. Can we reschedule it?“

„Yes, of course.“, he talked slowly, going over her every word and thinking about how bad he messed up. „But...“

Before he could speak, the elevator doors closed, taking Bel down.        

By the time Lucifer got downstairs and looked around the club only to find it completely empty, Belua was already roaming the streets of L.A. After a few blocks of furious speed-walk, she got into a cab. The doors slammed shut and she regretted being so forceful. The cabbie didn't do anything wrong, so she could at least return the favour by not breaking his doors.

She was still raging as she observed the busy streets passing by. After awhile, when she calmed down a bit, she came to her senses and noticed that she didn't tell the driver where she was going and yet, he was still driving somewhere.

„Excuse me.“, she tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned around with a smile.

It was a blonde man, his teeth pearly white, his eyes sky blue. He looked like a typical surfer, if we ignore his clothes. But, there was something about him...

Something that you couldn't possibly perceive visually, because it wasn't a physical trait.

Belua gasped. „Nathaniel.“

„Belua.“, he turned his attention back on the road. „Long time no see. I can't remember the last time you were in Heaven.“

„What are you doing here?“ she asked through gritted teeth, slowly moving to open the doors so she could jump out.

„I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart.“, he said threatening, still looking at the traffic in front of him.

She later wished that she'd listened to him. Instead, as soon as she touched the knob, she heard a click and a thick metal cuff tightened around her wrist in an instant. She was now tied to the doors, which she couldn't even open.

„Told you.“, Nathaniel said in a monotone voice.

„What do you want?“ she asked harshly, looking at the angel sitting in the front seat, driving in a carefree manner.

„I simply want to talk and solve a few problems.“

She rolled her eyes. „We can talk even with me not being cuffed to the car.“

„You already tried to escape. That is precisely why you are cuffed to the car.“, he countered.

„Touché.“, she muttered.

She was fully aware of the fact that she was in trouble. Angels must've found out she was alive and that they still have a pawn which will help manipulate Lucifer's actions. Also, she resigned her job as a protector and peacemaker, so she was fairly certain that they were not pleased about that either. Her mind was working at full speed now, thinking of possible escape plans. Her powers wouldn't work efficiently on angels, only her super-strength, so that put her in equal position with her current enemy. Rather than fight, she came up with something else.

„Where are you taking me?“ Bel asked him and saw Nathaniel glance at her in the rearview mirror.

„You'll see.“, he said as he made a left turn.

As she saw him concentrated on the road, she used this opportunity to go through with her reckless plan. She gathered all her might and forcefully hit the car doors with her shoulder, making the hinges break and the glass window shatter into pieces. The doors flew onto the road, making a disastrous noise in the process. She landed with her body on the metal doors of the taxi, as she hoped would happen.

So, there she was, in the middle of a busy main road, with cars passing by and honking at her to move. She heard a loud screech of tires as Nathaniel hit the brakes and stopped the cab. Raising herself up to her feet, she took the doors which were still tied to her wrist and started to run.


	6. Chapter 6

„So, what now? You're on vacation again?“ Chloe almost yelled when she entered his penthouse, partly because she wanted to be heard and partly because she was angry with him again. „You didn't show up for dinner yesterday, either. So, you have no excuse unless you're dead, which I doubt-“

She stopped talking as she realized nobody was listening to her. Lucifer didn't even notice her come in. He was talking on the phone. Chloe suspected that it wasn't Lucifer's will that made him not get to work again. Some serious matter was in hand, she could feel it in her guts.

„No!“ he roared, completely furious. „How did he know that she's here?“

There were a few moments of silence as Lucifer got his answer from the other end. Then, he hung up and threw his phone on the table. For a moment, his eyes flashed red and in a fit of pure rage, he punched the nearest wall. His fist went straight through it, leaving a gaping hole. Chloe shuddered, trying to remember if she'd ever seen him in this state before.

„This is all my fault.“, he muttered, taking his hand out of the wall.

„What's your fault?“ she asked carefully, taking a step towards him, but still leaving enough space between them, just in case. At least until he calms down.

It was at that moment that Lucifer saw Chloe and realized that she's here. He glanced at the wall and then at her, his look softening a bit, but still looking cold and murderous, even.

„That's none of your business.“, he snapped at her. „What are you doing here, detective?“

He was already moving towards the elevator.

„Lucifer...“, she took him by his arm, making him stop. „What happened?“

He sighed heavily. „I'll explain everything in the car.“

„What?“ she looked at him, confused, as he continued making his way to the exit. „Where are we going?“

Lucifer didn't reply anything. He was thinking, his mind already coming up with various plans. He had to find her and there's no doubt that he'll go to great lengths in order to do that. On the other hand, Chloe was absolutely baffled, but followed him nevertheless. They got into the car and he put his foot down, driving as fast as he could.

Chloe remained silent, waiting for Lucifer to speak.

„Belua was kidnapped.“, his jaw clenched.

„What?“ her eyes were wide. „Who took her?“

„My soon-to-be-tortured brother Nathaniel.“

„Your brother?“

He exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He made a sharp turn and Chloe had to hold onto her seat, because she was mildly concerned about falling out of the car.

„You have to understand something, before we get to the cause of this.“

„Okay.“, she nodded, urging him to continue.

„Belua... She is a strange being. Unlike anything else in this world, quite literally.“, he tensed up as he spoke.

The blonde was stunned. Was he truly opening up to her? Is it possible that he's taking a chance and trusting her? She remained silent and waited for further explanation.

„...She was created by my Father, of course. He gave her freedom to move from Heaven, Hell and Earth. Her task was ensuring that everything was in order. Her job was to prevent wars. And everyone respected her, because she was righteous in her decisions.“

He passed a red traffic light and Chloe had to prevent herself from scolding him. „...The time she spent in Heaven, we ... We grew closer. I was fascinated by her, by her freedom. She was one of the reasons I fell.“

Another red light passed. Chloe bit her lip. „...And after I was assigned my place in Hell, she stayed with me. Told me that her freedom was limited also and that now she will do as she pleases. She even told me I inspired her to do that.“

Chloe actually smiled at the story.

Lucifer kept his eyes on the road the whole time, moving between vehicles and passing streets as fast as he could. „It's funny, isn't it? We both helped each other in giving my dear Father a middle finger and yell 'Fuck you!' towards the sky.“

„What happened after that?“ she couldn't help but ask.

His anger was visibly growing. „ _Dad_ happened. He couldn't let us do what we wanted to do, of course. They killed her. ... My brothers and sisters killed her on my Father's command.“

She didn't know what to say in order to make him feel better. Finally, she started to wrap her head around the source of his daddy issues.

„But, as you know...“, Lucifer glanced at her. „Belua came back. Fooled them rather good, actually.“

He shook his head. „And now they went and bloody did it again.“

„Lucifer, I...“, she had a remorseful look on her face. „I'll help you find her.“

„Thank you, detective.“, Lucifer looked at her for a moment. „But, you have to work on my terms. That means, if I tell you to return home and leave me somewhere, you will have to do that.“

„Alright.“, she accepted, although she was fairly certain that she'll regret it later.

He then explained to her how Maze found out that Nathaniel took Belua and was holding her hostage, which was unusual because he could've just taken her back to Heaven and make her report to God. This meant that she will possibly serve as a pawn to control Lucifer, once again.

Lucifer parked behind an old building, which looked abandoned. The windows on it were either missing or cracked, the walls were filthy and some of them looked like they were burned, coloured in grimy black. The Devil hurried inside, but not before he instructed Chloe to stay back, so she wouldn't be in harm's way. His steps were determined, his face expression showed that he was concentrated on one thing only and that he won't rest until he gets Belua back.

Nathaniel, along with his other brothers, knew that Lucifer was powerful and intelligent. Even despite the lack of his wings, he could handle a fight with another angel. Lucifer found Nathaniel quickly, sitting on top of an old desk, near the chair that Belua was tied to. The rest of the room was empty, some of the walls spray painted and some of the windows missing, allowing the breeze to enter the room. Trash littered the filthy floors. Belua looked exhausted, her new clothes ruined with blood and even her mouth tied with a piece of fabric so she couldn't scream while Nathaniel tortured her. Her eyes were slowly closing, but she prevented herself from falling asleep.

„Nathaniel.“, Lucifer's voice was sharp, although his heart sunk at the sight.

„Ah, there you are brother.“, Nathaniel smiled, looking only slightly nervous. „I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. You work fast. But, I assure you, your lady friend was quite adamant in not telling me things I needed to know about you.“

„Release her and maybe I'll go easy on you.“, Lucifer gritted his teeth, coming closer to the other angel.

Belua wriggled in the chair, shaking her head vigorously at Lucifer while trying to escape. Nathaniel hopped from the table and stepped closer to Lucifer.

„I'm afraid that's not going to happen.“, he appeared calm. „Not until you clean up your mess and return where you belong. To Hell.“

„I'm never going back to Hell!“ Lucifer shouted angrily, pushing his brother away so he could get to Belua.

But, before he could take a step forward, the iron traps activated right beneath his feet and wrapped around his ankles, preventing him from moving. The traps were almost the same as the ones that seized Belua's wrists in the taxi.

Nathaniel's wings appeared and his voice became threatening.

„Did you really think it was going to be easy?“ Nathaniel smirked wickedly. „That you could just come here, my dear brother, take her and run off to the sunset together?“

„You will pay for this, Nathaniel.“, Lucifer growled, his eyes flashing red.

„What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me too?“ his face was completely serious now and there was something sinister in his voice.

Lucifer swallowed hard, remembering what happened with Uriel.

„You're going to wish I killed you, after I start with my punishment.“, the Devil whispered in the coldest and menacing manner he could muster at that point.

He was going absolutely mad. How did this happen? How could he break his promise and let Belua out of his sight? How could he hurt her like this? And ultimately, how could he possibly get himself into this trap? He stupidly fell for his brother's prank.

„How dare you?“ Lucifer practically spit out the words at him. „She's my wife!“

He yelled so loudly that the whole building shook. Nathaniel was frightened, but he hid it very well. He rolled his eyes theatrically.

„Your wife?“ he chuckled. „I wasn't aware of the fact that there's marriage in Hell.“

„See?“ a woman's voice spoke behind him and he turned around to see Belua, untied and completely free, now standing up in front of the chair.

For the first time today, Nathaniel looked genuinely petrified with horror.

Belua smiled. „Luce, I told you there's no marriage in Hell.“


	7. Chapter 7

Belua swung her arm with precision, collecting all her strength to punch Nathaniel square in the face. From the sheer intensity of the impact, he lost his balance and landed on his back, flat on the floor.

„That's for kidnapping me.“, Bel announced, coming to him and bracing herself for another punch. She kicked his side with her foot, his whole body rolling a few feet away from her. „...And that's for ruining my new clothes.“

Lucifer smiled. His anger was less apparent now.

Chloe still remained behind the chair from which she untied Belua and set her free while the two brothers quarrelled. Luckily, the detective was able to sneak into the building and release Bel before Nathaniel could even notice. He was too concentrated on Lucifer.

Still a little uneasy, Chloe remained by the side. She had a feeling that everything will resolve itself now, but also couldn't help to feel the significant drawback of being the only human among these powerful creatures.

„Detective, that was an incredibly foolish thing to do.“, Lucifer remarked.

 „I know, right?“ she exhaled, her tensed shoulders relaxing. „I must've picked up a thing or two from your behaviour.“

Lucifer chuckled, although still trapped to the same spot with the iron straps on his ankles. He told Chloe to set him free, but she didn't see any switch or a tool, something that she could've help him with. Meanwhile, Belua knocked the poor angel unconscious. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he was laying on the floor, his clothes now covered in dirt. With her chest heaving as she breathed in and out, trying to steady her heart racing, she limped over to Luci. He observed her face, the relief washing over her.

„Bel... I'm sorry for breaking my promise.“, he blurted out instantly, sighing.

„It's not your fault.“, she responded, looking at him, not knowing what to say or do at that point.

There was a moment of silence as both of them looked at Chloe.

„Get her out of here, before Nathaniel wakes up.“, Lucifer said while staring at Bel. „I'll get myself out of this.“

„How?“ Belua came closer, looking at the angel-proofed harnesses.

„My brother's smart, I'll give him that.“, he flashed a smirk, but a painful one as he looked at Bel. „But, I'm still smarter.“

Belua sighed and nodded, going over to Chloe. Her wings appeared in an instant, spreading on her back and even glowing slightly. Chloe's eyes immediately went to the silver feathers and she was ogling at them, completely forgetting about anything else that was happening. They were absolutely mesmerizing. Somehow, they made Chloe feel calm and relaxed as she marvelled at them.

„Do you trust me?“ Belua asked, snapping her back to reality.

„Uhm...“, the detective looked warily at her. „No.“

„Well, of course.“, Belua huffed, shaking her head while chuckling. „That was silly of me to even ask. You don't know me.“

„Detective!“ Lucifer called out from the same spot as before. „Just do as she says. I can assure you her plans are always more elaborate than mine.“

Belua glanced at Luci and then turned back around to look at Chloe. „We don't have time for this.“

With a few hurried steps, Belua came over to Chloe and embraced her, holding onto her tightly. To say that Chloe was confused would be an understatement.

„Hold onto me tight.“, Belua instructed and before Chloe could react, both of their legs lifted up from the floor.

They were levitating. The detective started panicking and wriggling, but still held onto Belua, so she wouldn't fall. 

„I hope you're not afraid of heights.“, Belua said and laughed a bit, her wings flapping. With Chloe trying not to scream, they flew out of the building through a broken window.

Her silver wings fluttered gracefully and Chloe found herself staring again. This time, the magnificent feathers didn't calm her that much, but she somehow believed that she was in good hands. Quite literally actually, because Belua was still hugging her, while Chloe clung to her arms. She could feel the softness of the wings against her skin, the wind passing through her hair. She didn't remember much of the whole 'flight', only seeing a few buildings from above and feeling dizzy. Her feet touched the ground again on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse and she exhaled a sigh of relief. Her still blurry vision registered Maze coming, saying something, but she couldn't remember what it was.

„Take care of her, Maze.“, Belua said hurriedly and Chloe could now hear everything clearly. Belua then left Chloe's side and ran off the balcony.

Maze yelled after her, but it was too late. Bel already flew up and disappeared.

Chloe's chest was heaving and her heart thumped fast. She was currently in slight shock. Maze took her by the arm and sat her down on the couch.

On the other side of town and only a few minutes later, Belua landed a bit too hastily, almost falling as she stumbled over her feet. She hurried over to Lucifer, who was sitting on the ground, completely exhausted. His feet weren't tied anymore and there were clear signs of struggle, because the table was split in half. Blood was coming out of a fresh wound on the Devil's face, just above his eyebrow. He had several other minor cuts on his body, his suit ripped apart and ruined.

„Lucifer!“ Bel kneeled down so they were face to face. She took him by the shoulders gently and pulled him into a bear hug.

„Bel...“, his voice was croaky. „I'm sorry.“

„It's alright.“, she closed her eyes, enjoying his presence. „I'm glad you're okay.“

„I broke my promise. I-“, Lucifer swallowed hard. „I wasn't able to take care of you.“

His grasp on her was strong, like he was afraid to let her go again.

„What happened to Nathaniel?“ she asked, hesitating. „You didn't...?“

He pulled away from the embrace, looking almost offended. „You don't honestly think I would... I'm not a-!“

A bitter chuckle came out of his mouth as he realized what almost escaped his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered his brother Uriel.

„Luci...“, Bel cupped his cheeks with her hands in a loving manner. „You are not a killer. What happened to Uriel was not your fault.“

„I let Nathaniel escape. He only got a half of what he deserved.“, Lucifer said harshly. „He hurt you. That's unforgivable.“

„And I kicked his arse for doing so.“, she smiled at him reassuringly.

Lucifer didn't say a word, his eyes still bloodshot.

„Don't move.“, she instructed as she closed her eyes. Her hands were still on his cheeks. In a few brief moments, while she concentrated and gathered her power, Lucifer sat not moving a muscle. His wounds started to heal as his body trembled, his skin getting back to usual, without any scars whatsoever. If there wasn't blood on his clothes, nobody would even think he was injured.

„I don't deserve you.“, he kissed her cheek softly as she finished, while his hands took hers.

„Luci...“, she sighed.

„I'm going to make it up to you.“, his eyes looked sad.

„Let's just go home.“, she said and they stood up, still holding onto each other for support.


	8. Chapter 8

„We're fine, Maze.“, Bel reassured her, because she wouldn't stop nagging.

„Why did you go without me?!“ she snapped and Belua sighed.

Her back was facing Maze, who was just a few steps behind, because Belua was pouring herself a drink. Lucifer was sitting on the couch, worriedly looking outside and thinking. He was shirtless, wearing only sweats and his hair was a ruffled mess. He was all patched up by the time Maze came back though. She only drove Chloe home so she could get some rest.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. „Calm down, Maze.“

„I'm not going to calm down!“ she retorted and Belua turned to face her, sipping her strong liquor.

She was also dressed in a much more comfortable and cleaner attire than before, with her hair up in a bun. Her body was aching and her wings were still recovering from the flight, because it was a long time since the last time she used them this much. Overall, she was exhausted, not only physically, but mentally also.

„I thought you were dead again.“ the demon said to her, now almost silent.

„Sorry to disappoint.“, Belua chuckled and downed the whole glass.

In a swift, sudden movement, Maze went over to Bel and hugged her. „Don't get kidnapped again. Or killed.“

Bel was surprised, but quickly returned the hug, resting her head on Maze's shoulder. Then, as if Maze had fulfilled her quota for being nice and caring for the day, she pulled out from the hug and acted like nothing happened.

Her face was in a usual, strong and sharp expression, with her mouth forming a thin line. „What are we going to do now? Surely Nathaniel won't give up so easily.“

„That is true.“, Lucifer nodded absent-mindedly.

„There is one thing that will stop all of this.“, Belua spoke.

Both heads were turned to her now, looking intently and waiting for her to explain what she had in mind. But, her back was facing them and she was leaned on the counter with her hands on it. She glanced at the bottles neatly stacked on the shelves and then her look dropped to the floor.

„What do you have in mind?“ Lucifer asked after a few moments, since Bel didn't say anything.

She turned around and exhaled, her shoulders dropping.

„I'll get back to my job. Report to God and promise that I will guard Heaven, Hell and Earth again.“

„What?“ Luci retorted in utter disbelief. His body leaned forward as he almost stood up from the couch. At first, he thought she was joking.

„Are you out of your goddamn mind?“ Maze added.

„Is...“, Lucifer swallowed hard, walking slowly to her and observing her face. „Is this something you want?“

„It's the only way.“

„Answer my question!“ he yelled, standing up abruptly and making the room shake, but then quickly calmed himself down. „Please.“

She exhaled. „No. I certainly don't want to be a good little soldier again.“

Taking a few steps towards Lucifer, she continued. „But, not one plan you come up with will actually work. No matter how many angels we beat, God will always send more. He doesn't like disobedience and you know that fairly well.“

She snorted bitterly, folding her arms beneath her chest as if she was cold while turning her eyes away from him. „Don't you get it? We already lost.“

„No, we didn't! We are not going to be forced to do anything against our will!“ Lucifer was raging now. „You never give up, Bel. Where's that stubborn spirit of yours?“

His eyes were hopeful as he stared at her, but she couldn't bring herself to return the gaze.

„It's broken.“, she whispered as she walked past him, not caring if he heard her or not.

She made her way to the balcony, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it, hoping that she will calm herself down. To be honest, she was tired of strategic plans, wars and kicking ass. She wanted a quiet life for once, or for at least a couple of hundred years. Since she could remember, she was always fighting and that's the only thing she knew, but not having even a few days of peace was starting to aggravate her to no end.

Wasn't she allowed a chance to settle down and relax?

„Love...“, he called her upon entering the balcony, seeing her leaned on the glass fence while smoking a cigarette.

She was observing the city's landscape, all the lights and the sky truly looked amazing at night. It was comfortable and almost silent up here. But, her mind was loud and didn't rest from all the troubles currently pestering her.

„Please...“, she closed her eyes in frustration. „I don't want to argue.“

„Neither do I.“, he walked to her and leaned on the clear glass too. „Therefore you have to tell me what's bothering you. Do you...“

His head fell in defeat and he sighed. Then, after a few moments, he looked at her in the eyes. „You really don't want to stay here with me, do you?“

„I...“, she took a long drag. „Luce...“

„You don't.“, he whispered, concluding himself. „You really don't.“

„That's not true.“, her voice shook.

After a big exhale, she continued. „I feel so out of place here, Luce. You started out a new life. You've finally set yourself free from the bounds that your Father has chained you with. And then, I come here... And everything is starting to tumble upside down.“

„What?“ he looked at her like she lost it. „Do you honestly think that my life was better without you?“

„I...“, she exhaled a large cloud of smoke this time, still not looking at him.

„Not a word. No.“, his tone got a bit harsh. „You can't possibly think that any of these one night stands could ever...“

Lucifer sighed heavily. „If I were to pick between every woman I had slept with and you, I would pick you in a heartbeat. And that's what I essentially did. Don't you understand? I can't...“

He took her hand and lightly touched the engagement ring he gave her a few days ago. She looked at the ring and then finally at his face.

„I can't lose you again. I love you too much.“, Lucifer said with so much emotion in his voice that it started to break her heart.

„I... I know.“, she replied sincerely.

„Then what's the problem?“ his eyebrows were furrowed as she took her hand away from him.

„I'm aware that I have no right to think this way, but...“, she shook her head, as if dismissing the thought. She inhaled the smoke again. „You've been with all these women and it feels wrong being with you now. It's... It's not the same Lucifer.“

She tossed the cigarette. „When I enter your bedroom, I can't help but think how many naked women lay there before me, and also, I can't help but think Chloe caught your interest more than you'd like to admit.“

He was disappointed. „That is not true. We're friends. I...“

After a brief hesitation, he continued. „The only thing I have to admit is that I may have wanted to sleep with her at first, but that was before we became friends. I wouldn't want anything to stand between you and me, Bel.“

She shook her head and he took her hand again. „Bel... Tell me, what can I do?“

„It's...“, she turned her attention to him. „It's really not your fault, like I said. But, still... Even if we forget about all that, you can't really think that fighting all your brothers just to keep me here is the solution. I just don't belong here, on Earth.“

„ _You_ don't belong?“ he emphasized the word, showing how crazy that sounds. „I rose up from the fiery depths of Hell. You can't possibly think I belong here more than you do.“

She chuckled bitterly. „I don't know, Luce.“

„I don't care what I have to do in order to keep you here.“, he shook his head. „I can't forgive myself for betraying you...“

„You didn't betray me, Luce.“, she sighed and put her hand gently on his arm.

He closed his eyes as she trailed her hand across his bare chest and then up and around his neck. With both hands now behind his neck, she pulled him into a tight embrace, with her head on his shoulder. His arms were holding her tight, scared of the possibility of this being their last hug, or even the last time he's touching her. He couldn't bring himself to think about what will happen if she leaves. Only this time, he would know that she's alive. And she's not with him.


	9. Chapter 9

„I don't understand why this dinner had to be today.“, Lucifer huffed in an annoyed manner. „I mean, we have a bit more pressing matters at hand.“

„Angels are not going to attack while we're here.“, Bel reassured him. „Besides, we haven't come up with anything and you're not accepting any of my ideas.“

„That's because your ideas are absolutely mad!“ his voice rose and he got angry again, right when Chloe opened the doors of her home, in front of which Bel and Lucifer were currently standing.

The blonde sensed the tension in the air and now stood awkwardly in front of the pair. Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked away, while Bel turned her head to Chloe and smiled politely. „Hello.“

„Hi.“, Chloe smiled back and opened the doors wider. „Come in.“

As they came in, Lucifer took Bel's coat and put it on the hanger, then stood by her side, still contemplating whether or not he should continue the discussion or simply wait for after dinner, when they would be heading home. He decided the latter would be best.

„It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Chloe.“, the blonde was still smiling, now shaking hands with Bel.

Lucifer had her hand on the small of her back, leading her to the living room. He ultimately decided to play nice today, so they could all have a good time. After all, he truly wanted for Chloe and Bel to bond and become friends, because they were both really important women in his life.

 „Ah, yes. Chloe.“, Bel nodded. „I believe that's Greek. 'Green shoot', if I'm not terribly wrong.“

 „Excuse me?“ Chloe asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Lucifer cleared up the confusion. „Your name. It means 'green shoot' in Greek.“

Chloe was taken back a bit. „What does that mean exactly?“

Bel chuckled as she sat on the couch. „I have no idea, actually. I think it has something to do with a Greek god Demeter and perhaps it's even a reference to plant growth. Long time ago, it was believed that she was the goddess of earth, agriculture, crops...“

„She loves to deduce the meaning behind different names. It's sort of a hobby.“, Lucifer explained, smirking a little as he remembered how dorky Bel could sometimes be.

„It can fit really well with the character of a person, although I'm not sure what that would be in your case.“, she shrugged, observing the home of the Decker family.

„It's impressive.“, the detective was now sitting opposite them, nodding her head lightly in approval. „I mean, you have to know a lot of Greek in order to do that.“

Chloe was trying to make small talk, but in all honesty, she was incredibly nervous. She only saw Belua passed out, half-dead or with huge, silver wings, flying around L.A. So, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the silver-haired lady in front of her was actually that same winged creature who took her on a flight across town. That same lady was now sitting across from her, looking like a normal human. Also, let's not forget, the Devil himself was sitting near her, their knees touching while he had his hand resting on her upper thigh. To onlookers, they would appear as a happy couple, not even the slightest out of the ordinary.

„Oh, silly me!“ Bel almost jumped up. „I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Belua.“

„Yes, I know.“, Chloe almost giggled at her reaction.

„So, I take it you know what my name means?“ she questioned as Lucifer got up to get them all something to drink.

She remembered Maze explaining her Belua's origins and the fact that her name literally means 'monster' in Latin.

„Uhm, yea.“, the detective cleared her throat, avoiding her gaze. „I do.“

„Like I said, sometimes the name fits incredibly well with the character.“, Bel smirked and relaxed in her seat while Chloe looked taken back with the statement.

Suddenly, Lucifer's hearty laughter could be heard from the kitchen. „Don't scare her, darling. She might actually believe your words.“

Bel looked at him as he came back into the living room, carrying three glasses of brown liquid, probably the strongest liquor he found. Chloe took a huge gulp. Now was probably the best time to ask why exactly was she called a monster, but maybe it wasn't the brightest thing to do.

„You want to know why.“, Bel said. It was more of a statement than a question, like she knew exactly what the blonde was thinking at that point.

„C-can you read minds?“ Chloe asked warily, mentally face-palming herself as she did so, because both Lucifer and Belua erupted into a fit of laughter.

„Fortunately, she can't.“, Lucifer joked, sipping.

He got a glare from Bel, before she turned to Chloe again. „No, it was a rather easy guess. You seemed troubled by me.“

„N-no-! I-“, she desperately tried to correct her, but got interrupted.

„It's alright.“, a bright smile graced her features. „It's actually kinda nice to meet someone who doesn't know about my powers.“

„Powers?“

It was now Lucifer's turn. „She can control water. And fire.“

Chloe was more baffled than ever.

But, instead of talking too much and giving plausible explanations, Belua set her drink on the coffee table and braced herself to show what kind of powers she has. As she raised her hand, with her palm a feet away from the alcohol, the liquid started to rise up. It looked like it was trying to escape from the glass, forming a snake-like figure as it flew up slowly. Bel controlled it with her hand, making a perfect-shaped bubble up in the air and then in one swift moment taking it to her mouth and drinking it. Well, actually, gulping it. Lucifer and she both giggled, while Chloe stared at her with eyes and mouth wide.

A river of questions followed. Bel patiently answered them all, with some help from Lucifer. After awhile, he went to the kitchen to finish dinner which Chloe started making and left the two women in a pleasant conversation. Chloe finally got some responses which made some things clearer.

„What would Lucifer's name mean then?“ Chloe finally asked, when she run out of all the main questions that were bothering her.

Belua took a sip of her drink and then grinned as she glanced at her husband. „Lucifer derives from two Latin words; 'lux', which means 'light' and 'ferre' which means 'to bring'.“

„Hear that?“ Lucifer piped up, chuckling. „They called me the lightbringer.“

Bel continued. „Originally, it is referred to the morning star, Venus, but later became associated with a certain rebelled angel.“

„Doesn't sound familiar at all.“, Luce shook his head as he appeared in the living room again.

„Oh... That makes sense, actually.“, Chloe smiled.

A few moments of silence made it seem like there were no misunderstandings left to be clarified, but Chloe had one more thing to inquire.

„What happens now? With the angels and God?“

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but Bel was faster. „Let's just forget about that for awhile, shall we? Surely we can find some other things to chat about.“

The Devil sighed and Chloe nodded, seeing that this was a sensitive spot for the couple. „You're totally right. Let's just have fun this evening.“

As on cue, little steps could be heard outside and then the doors opened. A small child ran in while greeting her mother and then looking at the guests curiously.

„This is my daughter.“, Chloe smiled, motioning on the kid beside her.

Chloe was a little nervous introducing her daughter to Bel, thinking that she'll have the same opinion on children as Lucifer has. But, the wide smile on Belua's face told her otherwise. She kneeled down and shook hands with the tiny brunette.

„Well, hello, adorable one.“

„Hi.“, she answered, beaming as Bel called her adorable. „My names is Trixie.“

„Hello. I'm Belua.“, her smile got even bigger.

Trixie's eyes were wide as she looked at this wonderful woman with grey hair and an unusal name. „That's a pretty name.“

Bel chuckled. „Not prettier than yours, I'm afraid. Is Trixie short for something?“

„Beatrix.“

„Ah, that's perfect. 'She who brings happiness'.“, the corner's of her mouth tilted higher. „You were truly given a name worthy of your smile.“

Trixie turned to Chloe. „I like her, mum. Can she stay?“

**Author's Note:**

> Posted every Monday and Friday! It's only a short series, but feel free to throw in any ideas, something you'd like to read (and maybe I'll credit you and add it). 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
